No More
by Conspiraty
Summary: Adrien rejected Marinette 2 months ago, and now she's dating Nathaniel. But what happens when Nathaniel takes it too far? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hullo! Sorry for no update yesterday, once again I came home late from work and was too tired to post anything. But here it is now! :D_

* * *

 _~Responses to Here Comes the Groom~_

 _MeowMiraculous: Thank you! :D I find it adorable too :3_

 _Pudina: I think I'll let Mari answer this one xD Marinette: I-I-I don't know what you're talking about! It's just a business deal! There's no way I would fall for the boss of the company I work for, hehehehehe. Kill me. Updates are once a week, keep looking for them! C;_

 _Yoko89: More will be coming! I promise! And thank you c: Tbh, I wanna see how it turns out too, I may be the writer, but some things could be surprising even in my position xD_

 _Scapitan cedrus: I got holly shit. XDD Thank you! I hope you'll read until the end! OOOOOOOOOO, 2 cat puns! :D That must really mean it's that special :3 More will be coming! I think I'll make it every Wednesday that I'll post for HCTG._

 _Thank you to AnimeLoverFanfiction, Crazycandypanda, FandomCrazy23, KatrinaK14, KoolBrunete06, MeowMiraculous, MizukixMai, MoonWolfAtlantis, Pudina, Serinelovemarichat, TheAuthor111, Yoko89, adrianaconception105, corejudith, crystallags, kikikiwistarfire, scapitan cedrus, toothless20, and zoyaxoxo36 for favoriting! You chibis are awesome! :D_

 _Thank you also to Cherry Licorice Blossom, ContestshippingRose, Darth Sethbek, , Hydroknight505, Katinwonder, Minou Noire, RadioactiveStar, Rising Autumn, cartoon-reject, dayanayaacob, ezpear, stella evans, and all previous names mentioned for following!_

 _Mk, so this isn't one of the continuous stories, that won't be posted until HCTG is finished. This hurt me to write this because I don't ship this, but I like them more as friends. But you will see why I wrote this xD_

 _Also, before I start, I have a quick question for you all._

 _What's your favorite Miraculous Ladybug ship? Mine is Adrienette :D_

 _Onward!_

* * *

Marinette and Nathaniel walked into first period, holding hands and giggling softly to one another. Adrien gripped his pencil so hard, it snapped in half. Marinette and Nathaniel have been dating for a month now, and seeing Marinette with someone other than him unsettled him.

…But maybe what he said to her probably caused all of this.

 _2 months ago…_

 _The school was empty, and it was raining outside. Adrien was waiting for his limo outside when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Marinette holding the umbrella he gave to her the first day he arrived at public school._

" _Oh, hi Marinette." Adrien said, smiling. "Adrien, I-I have something to tell you." Marinette breathed out. "Hm?" Adrien asked, waiting for her to continue. "You see…ever since you gave me this umbrella…I-I've grown feelings for you."_

 _Adrien's eyes widened at her statement. "And…I just need to know…if you like me the way I like you." Marinette whispered._

" _Mari…" Adrien breathed out. He had never noticed that the sweet and kind designer had any feelings for him. He had always thought that maybe she was scared to talk to him because he intimidated her._

 _But it all made sense now. The stuttering, the red coming to her cheeks whenever they spoke to each other. But…_

 _He was in love with Ladybug. And that was something he couldn't ignore. "W-w-hy are you silent?" Marinette questioned._

" _Mari…you're really sweet and kind and caring, and I do like you. But only as a friend…You see, I've fallen in love with Ladybug…I can't return your feelings…I'm sorry."_

 _Marinette looked down at the floor, shaking. Immediately, Adrien felt horrible for what he did. HE didn't mean to hurt her like this. He never meant any of it. "Mari-"_

" _Oh, it's okay. I'm happy for you Adrien, really. I hope she likes you too. I gotta go now, enjoy your night."_

" _Mari, wait-" Marinette ran down the stairs and ran to the street, in the cold rain. Plagg floated out of his jacket pocket and looked at Adrien. "Kid, what did you just do?"_

 _Adrien looked at where Marinette was standing a couple of minutes ago. "…I hurt Marinette."_

That was the last time the two had spoken to each other. Adrien had tried to talk to her, but Alya told him that Mari refused to talk to him. He wanted to know if she was okay.

If _they_ were okay. They were friends before…it happened. But now, they were nothing. And Adrien missed her. So, so much.

And then Nathaniel came into the picture, making it harder for Adrien to tell her the truth.

He had always liked Marinette more than a friend. He had rejected her because he was still in love with Ladybug.

And then, after Marinette had confessed to him, he wanted to confess to Ladybug.

 _Chat Noir was waiting for his lady, holding a bouquet of red roses. They were meeting up for patrol tonight, and Chat Noir decided that he was finally going to tell her that he loved her. He saw Ladybug coming, and he fixed his blue tie and smiled._

" _Hello, my lad-" Ladybug stood there, her face not as cheery and happy as usually. She looked like she had been crying all day. Something was definitely wrong. "What's wrong, Ladybug?" Ladybug's hands turned into fists as she clenched them. "Nothing. Chat."_

" _It's not nothing if it's making you this upset. What happened?" Chat questioned. Ladybug sat on the edge of the roof, sighing. Chat sat next to her, waiting for her to speak._

" _Well, there was this guy that I have liked for a long time…and today, I finally had the courage to tell him. But, he told me he likes someone else." Ladybug had tears coming out of her mask, but she continued._

" _And…I feel like such an idiot...The girl he likes is brave, confident, strong, beautiful, And I…I'm nothing like that…" Chat narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist. He couldn't let his lady say these things about herself. "Chat? What are you-"_

 _Chat Noir pulled her into a tight hug. "Ladybug…please don't say these things about yourself…You are all of those things and more. That guy is an idiot for seeing your true beauty." Ladybug gasped softly and returned the hug._

 _They sat on the rooftop like that for what seemed like a long time, but was only for a couple minutes. Chat eventually let go and he slowly wiped away her tears with his thumb._

" _Chat?" Ladybug breathed out, noticing how close they were. "Ladybug…I want to tell you that…I'm in love with you. I have loved you since the day we met. And…I want to know, do you love me too?"_

 _Ladybug's eyes widened, and she quickly jumped onto the rooftop. "Ladybug?"_

" _I'm sorry Chat…but the guy I like…I still kinda like him…even though he rejected me…and so I can't return your feelings…I'm sorry, Chat."_

 _Chat felt like he was being suckerpunched. She didn't love him the way he loved her. Chat grunted and closed his eyes. "It's okay Ladybug. I hope you feel better…Goodnight."_

" _Chat, wait-" Chat ran off, using his staff to move from building to building. "Chat!"_

 _He didn't hear a single word. Ladybug stood, looking down at the floor. Her earrings beeped and she slowly detransformed. "Marinette?" Tikki asked quietly. Marinette looked at the roses wrapped in a bouquet. She walked over to them and slowly picked them up. She didn't mean to hurt him, what had she done?_

" _He…he brought me flowers…" Marinette whispered. Marinette clutched them as she sobbed once more, falling onto her knees, hiccupping._

After the confession, Adrien felt hurt, but he wanted his lady to be happy. So the next time they had patrol, he was back to his old silly, punny self.

But Ladybug knew he was hurting on the inside. He was only acting like this because that's what he thinks she wants.

Adrien watched the couple laugh and he turned around, glaring as the teacher walked in, starting the lesson.

* * *

The school bell rang, and the students ran out of the school, happy that it's the weekend. "What do you want to do this weekend Mari?" Nathaniel asked. "Hmm, how about-" Marinette stopped as she saw Adrien walking past them.

Nathaniel saw him and he glared at him. He knew that he rejected Marinette, and he had to pay for what he did. How could he reject such a beautiful, amazing and perfect girl? Nathaniel walked in front of Adrien, stopping him. "Oh, hi Nathaniel."

Nathaniel growled at him and punched him in the face. Adrien stumbled backwards and coughed. "Nathaniel! What are you doing?" Marinette shouted. "Teaching him a lesson." Nathaniel pounced on Adrien and started to attack him.

Marinette rushed over and tried to pull him off, but Nathaniel pushed her face back with his elbow, accidently hitting her in the eye.

Adrien wasn't going to hit Nathaniel, but after seeing him hit Mari, he growled. He kicked Nathaniel in his area and he yelped, falling to the ground. Marinette rushed to Adrien, with worry on her face. "Are you alright?!"

Adrien blinked and saw Marinette looking down at him before he closed his eyes slowly.

Marinette saw him close his eyes and she glared at Nathaniel. "Marinette, I can explain."

"Explain what?! That you attacked Adrien for no reason?! How could you do this?!"

"Mari, why do you care? You're not friends with him anymore! He hurt you…I wanted him to pay and feel the same way you did when he hurt you."

Marinette blinked and then narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry Nathaniel, but I can't date someone who would intentionally hurt someone for the wrong reasons." Marinette picked up Adrien and put him on her back. "Marinette-"

"It's over." Marinette hissed out, as she walked down the stairs, rushing to her home.

* * *

Marinette burst into the bakery, and her parents were at the front. "Marinette, welcome home! How was-"

Sabine noticed Adrien on her back and she gasped. "Mari, what-"

"Mama! Papa! You need to help me save him! Save him…" Marinette breathed out, tears flowing down her eyes. Tom grabbed Adrien and went up the stairs with him. "Will he be okay?" Marinette cried out.

Sabine pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "We'll see sweetie. We'll see."

* * *

Adrien groaned and slowly opening his eyes. He slowly sat up and put a hand on his forehead. He had an ice pack on his head. "What…what happened?"

"You got into a fight, but you don't have any major injuries." Adrien turned his head and saw Tom Dupain-Cheng sitting on a stool, looking at him. "How…how did I get here?"

Tom chuckled. "My daughter brought you here. But, I could have sworn she told me that she wasn't friends with a blond-haired green-eyed boy." Adrien's eyes widened and he looked down at the bed he was on. "I'm sorry sir…I didn't mean to hurt your daughter…I wanted to apologize to her today…but then, her boyfriend beat me up before I got the chance."

Tom grunted and had a serious look on his face. "You'd better hope she forgives you, you didn't just take a punch for nothing." Adrien chuckled and then his face paled. "Oh no, my father must be wondering where I am, I'm in so much trouble."

"No need to worry son, we called your father and told him what happened. He has agreed to let us take care of your injuries until you were ready to go home." Adrien smiled a bit. "Thank you, Mr. Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh please, call me Tom." He answered, smiling.

Marinette walked into her room and she gestured her father for him to leave. "I'll leave you two to talk things out." Tom stood up and walked downstairs, closing the trapdoor. Marinette sat on the stool, twiddling with her fingers. "How are you holding up?" Mari whispered. "Fine. Mari-"

"Adrien, I'm so sorry about what happened! I didn't know that Nathaniel would try and hurt you, I-"

"It's okay Princess, I can take a punch." Adrien chuckled and Marinette blushed a little bit. "How about you? I saw Nathaniel hit your eye earlier before I passed out. Are you alright?"

Marinette tilted her head and then remembered. "Oh! I'm fine, it only stings a little bit. Don't worry about me." Adrien slowly took off his ice pack and put it on Marinette's eye. She blushed quickly and held it on her eye. "Better?" Adrien whispered.

Marinette nodded slowly and Adrien sighed. "Marinette…I need to apologize to you."

"Huh?" Marinette asked, confused. "2 months ago…when you told me you liked me…I hurt you. And I didn't realize how much it affected you until you ran away that day. I'm really truly sorry."

"Adrien…"

"And I was lying to myself. I didn't realize how much I liked you until you never spoke to me after that day. Yes, I did love Ladybug…but I also liked you at the same time. I couldn't figure out my feelings at the time. I know you probably still like Nathaniel…but I just wanted to tell you that I liked you. I've missed you so much these last 2 months..."

"…We broke up." Adrien looked at her. "Huh?"

"When you passed out, I told him I couldn't date him anymore. So I broke up with him."

"Oh, I didn't mean to cause the breakup-" Marinette shook her head. "It wasn't because of just the fight. I still like you, and I couldn't keep dating someone I don't like."

Adrien slowly touched her hand and then held it. "Does that mean-"

"I can't be your girlfriend right now, but we can take it slow." Adrien lifted her hand and slowly kissed it. "Whatever you say Princess."

Marinette blushed and giggled. Adrien smiled softly at her as he heard her giggle. _I haven't heard that giggle in a while…it's refreshing._

* * *

 _Penguin: And done! This will probably be my only post today since I have to work today =-= I hate working on holidays. Anyways, thank you chibis! Baiii c:_


End file.
